


Mr. Gold in the Library with a Surprise Guest

by Of_Princes_and_Savages



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Princes_and_Savages/pseuds/Of_Princes_and_Savages
Summary: Gold has a regular arrangement with Lacey to meet at The Rabbit Hole, which is most enjoyable but he had a long day and couldn't make their usual appointment. He'd never thought to find her in his home library sprawled out on the rug...





	Mr. Gold in the Library with a Surprise Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by this: **http://of-princes-and-savages.tumblr.com/post/160640186606/maplesyrupao3-anonymousnerdgirl-definitely**
> 
> And a happy birthday to Maplesyrup! I didn't know it was your birthday but you pointed out the inspiring post so you deserve a shoutout! :)

A grease fire in one kitchen, an idiot that let the tub run over and flood, the usual nuisances that seemed to think rent was an option. Leroy had tried to sell him his battered boat that may or may not have a leak, and the nuns had been short a tenner resulting in the flighty one that was usually smiling dashing off to put up a quick collection for spare change from the other sisters.

It had been an unreasonably hectic rent day, even before he'd been bumped off the sidewalk and landed poorly on his foot.

He'd sent a text saying he would be unavailable until midnight by the time he'd finished all his business for today and had closed up shop. Gold received one saying, **Want some company? ;)**

That would hardly be conducive to finishing his business, Gold thought with a smile. He even sent just that.

**Aww...I guess I'll find another way to amuse myself. X)**

Gold quirked an eyebrow. Lacey had mentioned she'd spent almost a year trying to get his attention. She'd smile at him in the diner, waltz into his shop with baubles she won off of chumps at billiards looking to pawn them, and just drive him to distraction in general with her little skirts and skyscrapers heels and fucking gorgeous blue eyes. The breaking point had been when he found her curvy little bottom seated on the hood of his car, legs crossed and grin sinful, and the backseat of his Cadillac held some very special memories now, suffice to say. It was the first time they actually made it to his bed that Gold sleepily confessed he just thought she was screwing with him.

In classic Lacey fashion, a silk sheet barely covering her perfect breasts, she'd rolled her eyes and said, _"Well I was_ trying _to, but you were being dense."_

They made an odd couple even without his being twenty years her senior, him in his three-piece suits and her in her tight black mini dresses. The fearsome landlord and pawnbroker, and "Racy Lacey" the little pool-shark. But the sex was fantastic, and Gold was starting to piece together there was a fascinating woman behind the saucy smoky-eyed mask that Lacey French wore. It was unsettling that she'd seen through his own masks long beforehand, but...not, at the same time. If he didn't know better, Gold would call her his girlfriend, but Lacey wasn't the sort of woman one could tie down. A free agent, she called herself.

Still...he did think they were _exclusive_ at this time.

He despised the thought of Lacey swanning into the arms of someone like that lummox Nottingham, but, they'd never talked relationships or boundaries or things like that. He knew her first name was Mirabelle and she hated it, going by her middle name Lacey since she was eight. He knew she disliked onions and bell peppers. Knew her favorite way of taking eggs in the morning was over easy, spoken with a naughty smirk that led to burnt toast because they'd gotten... _distracted_ over the table. But Gold did not know if she'd find someone else to fuck her tonight, or if she'd just find something else to do.

He chose to believe in the latter. The former would drive him mad.

So he sent: **I can make it up to you tomorrow?**

He received: **Don't worry about it. I'm going to do some reading, ta!** At the very end of this message was a little yellow circular face making a kissing sort of expression and a blue heart. One of those imogens or something, Gold wasn't sure what you called them, just that Lacey peppered her texts with them when she was in a good mood. That was probably a positive response. Good then.

At a quarter to midnight, Gold had all his paperwork done, his ledgers updated, and letters and numbers were swimming before his eyes as if suspended in a bowl of alphabet soup. He drove home and shuffled inside, his ankle throbbing dully. What he should do was give it a soak, but, slumping down in his armchair in the library with a glass of whisky sounded better. A nightcap...or three.

It was a long day and he was glad for it to be over.

Tomorrow he'd see if Lacey wanted to come over. Or go for a drive. It sounded ridiculously old-fashioned, but Lacey liked to go driving. Well, she liked it when they road around the roads outside of Storybrooke, until they ended up somewhere private, just the two of them. Gold was just enough of a romantic to agree there was something appealing about it, and they hadn't done that in some time, so why not-

Gold smelled the smoke as he opened the door to his library office.

He certainly had not left a fire burning in the fireplace when he left home, so he couldn't explain why one was crackling away right now. It was the only light, a reddish-golden glow casting on the dark wood and warm colors pervading his most private room in the house, and Gold would be a great deal more worried about the fire if his eyes hadn't fallen on an absolutely unexpected sight, sprawled out on the plush rug with books scattered around her.

"You really weren't kidding when you said you'd be out late, were you?" Lacey giggled.

Gold didn't think he had it in him to make a comment. She was laying on her back in front of the fire, not a stich on her, the firelight playing over her porcelain skin until it burned rosy-gold, the peaks of her perfect breasts dark. Her brown curls were spread out around her on the rug, and one book was laid across her hips, covering her-

He needed to know what book that was because he'd never be able to read it again without remembering this moment.

"What...wh-what are you doing here?" he stuttered out, not knowing where to look first. Her breasts, her shapely legs, the hand rising up to play with her hair, the wicked smile on her burgundy-glossed mouth.

"If you don't know the answer to that," Lacey drawled, setting the book she was reading aside to prop herself up on her elbows. "Then clearly I'm doing something wrong."

"Ah, no, I mean how did you get in here?"

Lacey pressed her smiling lips together. "I may have snuck in through that window you mentioned had a busted lock but no one would be stupid enough to climb through into your fortress."

"I never said my house was a fortress."

"Oh like you wouldn't live in a castle if you had the option," she smirked. "I did tell you I was going to do some reading, thought it might pass the time. Care to join me for a little book discussion?"

Gold nodded dumbly, limping over to where she was still lounging on the rug. He could feel the warmth of the fire, and marveled at the perfectly cozy sight Lacey made down there by the hearth, books around her, naked as the day she was born with her hair pinned up in a plain updo lacking her usual teased style. Beautiful.

Sadly, he could not drop to his knees and join her...not if he wanted to get back up again, anyway.

He offered her his hand. "I'd love to, darling, but I'm not sure my ankle would want to cooperate. How about we move our discussion elsewhere?"

Lacey glanced from his hand to the chaise lounge. It was a leather piece he'd knew would fit in his library like it had been built around it, a deep red like fresh blood, and a favorite place of Lacey's to curl up with a book, he knew. She had tried to hide how much she read, at first, but when he gave her a well-preserved copy of Dickinson poems, her eyes had lit up and there was no denying it. She'd sit and read in the mornings, (sometimes the evenings,) and Gold had come to think of it as Lacey's favorite room. If he had some paperwork that couldn't wait, he'd work on it while she either sat in a chair, or sometimes even on his lap, reading while he finished up.

It was domestic as fuck but he couldn't bring himself to mind. He didn't mind much of anything with Lacey on his lap, really.

She smirked up at him, sitting up on her knees, carefully setting that book on her, er, _lap_ , aside, and placing a hand on either side of his hips. "Are you luring me to the couch? Why Mr. Gold," she purred, "How positively rakish of you."

He couldn't resist passing his hand through her hair, his cock twitching at the pleased little noise she made, leaning into his touch. She liked it when he played with her hair when she was sucking him off, and her on her knees in front of his groin had a very Pavlovian feel to it. Gold smiled at the absurdity and beckoned her up with a crooked finger.

Lacey stood. She was such a wee thing without her heels, the top of her head coming up under his chin just perfectly. She put her hand son her hips, her chest sticking out proudly, unabashed of her nudity. God she was glorious.

"Did you want me on the couch, or over it?"

Gold groaned, taking a deep breath to maintain a sliver of sense. Bending Lacey over things was probably their mutual favorite position. The counters at the shop, his workbench, his desk at home, the dining room table, the kitchen counter, and yes, the sofa. The only reason it wasn't his absolute favorite position was because he couldn't see her face... _and_...

"On. I, uh, I had a misstep..." He loathed his bad ankle. He'd been told he didn't look fifty, despite how he could see the lines in his face and the gray in his hair, but his injury was what made him feel old more than anything. Too old. One car wreck in his thirties, and he'd had to have a cane for the rest of his life. Ordinarily with a little thought for balance, it didn't interfere in their fun, but tonight-

"Are you okay?" Lacey asked, the seductress bleeding out of her, leaving the real person in their place. "Do you need to soak it or-"

"No, no I'm fine-"

"Gold. If you have to soak, we can take this upstairs. I'm not gonna say no to fooling around in your big fancy tub."

Gold shook his head. No. "I'd rather take you right here, you seem to have gone through a bit of trouble to surprise me in this room after all."

Lacey smiled with mock shyness, folding her arms behind her back to draw attention to her exposed breasts again. "Well now that you mention it, I suppose I did..." she teased. "Y'know, your library _is_ the sexiest room in your house."

He limped over to the lounge, taking a seat and untying his shoes. "Oh? Should I just move my bed in here, then?"

Lacey snorted, bending down. A tug to loosen his tie and a pull to get it over his head, then she started working on his buttons, one by one. "No you dork. I just...well look at it. It's like your...your evil lair, or something like that. It's all dark and masculine with your solid furniture and your expensive rugs, your fireplace and your big damn desk in the corner. It looks like the sort of place a brooding Byronic hero sips brandy and daydreams about having his wicked way with his innocent maiden."

Gold raised an eyebrow, reaching around to run his hand down her smooth, bare back. "I'm hardly a hero, Byronic or not, and you're hardly my innocent maiden. In fact I dare say that you just uttered a double negative, though I'm hardly complaining."

"Good." Lacey sniffed, stealing an almost chaste peck from his lips. "Otherwise it'd just be you and Mrs. Righty tonight. So if we're just Gold and Lacey, then Gold had better get his clothes off and catch up to Lacey or she will be starting with out him."

Gold snickered, shrugging out of his jacket and draping it over the back of the lounge. "Aren't you the skilled seductress?"

"Mm...I'm impatient is all," she said indifferently, despite the deft fingers working on his belt and flies. "Last week was my time of the month, this week you've been too busy. My vibrator is fantastic but it can't make that pretty noise you make when you come."

"Pretty noise?"

"Oh yes. Very," Lacey nodded, tugging his pants and boxers down to his ankles before smiling at his cock. He was half hard by now, anticipation and Lacey's bare skin speedinly things along. She drew his foreskin back and pressed a little kiss to the head. "And I do miss him, too."

Gold fumbled out of his shirt all the way, tossing it _somewhere_ before leaning down, cupping Lacey's face in his hands and pulling her up for a hard kiss.

As talented as her pretty mouth was elsewhere, he _liked_ kissing. She tasted sweet and ever-so-slightly salty, the little moans she gave when he flicked his tongue over her palate vibrating straight to his cock. Sometimes it felt like a duel of power. Swirling, stroking tongues and nipping teeth. Other times it felt like a prelude to the lovemaking about to happen. This was a bit of both, he nipped her upper lip as he drew back and she chased after him, plush lips pressing to his as she had him lay on his back.

Her hands plunged into his hair as his swept down her back, squeezing her bottom. Her hips bucked forward, rubbing against his hardening cock trapped between them, and she turned to kiss his stubbled cheek before he nipped below her ear. She shifted to sit up on her knees, and he cupped her breast in one hand, brushing his thumb over the taut nipple.

"So eager," he murmured, bringing his hand to her other breast as her eyes fluttered. "How long were you lying on the rug, waiting?"

"I got in at about a quarter to nine," she sighed, arching into his touch. "You've no idea how eager-" Lacey gasped when he pinched both nipples at once, raising his knee to press his thigh between her legs. She rocked back, grinding down. He felt her wet heat, and hissed when she raked her nails down his sides. He wondered sometimes how Storybrooke would react to seeing some of the scratches Lacey had left down his back.

Then he would promptly think it wasn't any of their bloody business.

"What was that dear?"

Lacey hummed, rearranging herself until she straddled his belly, grinding back against his erection. "I was going to tell you I got so excited I brought myself off in your desk chair, but that can wait until later."

Gold would rather like to hear that story, personally, but then Lacey was on him again, kissing and touching, nails scratching his nape, and it did seem less important. He'd rolled her under him, pinning her with urgent kisses, cradled between her thighs. The firelight cast black shadows and dim red lights on them, making her turquoise eyes a deep blue, pupils blown and dark. Her lips were swollen and her hair had become a mess from his hands in it, and she was utterly beautiful. Completely, totally, purely beautiful.

One of her sneaky little hands slipped between them, nudging the head of his cock through her slippery folds.

He didn't need further invitation, bracing himself on his forearms as he pushed inside. He groaned as she keened, legs winding around his waist, pulling him closer and deeper and fuck this was always so good!

Gold buried his face in the crook of Lacey's neck, and she sighed when he was fully sheathed inside her. He sat there for a moment, trying to keep enough composure to make this last more than two thrusts. It had been a long two weeks, capped off by a very stress-filled day, and nothing would be better than ending it balls-deep in Lacey French as she cried out his name.

_"God I missed you..."_

A chill went down Gold's spine. Those words hadn't...hadn't really left his mouth, had they?

Lacey didn't say anything, or shove him off. If anything, she rocked her hips, a subtle request for him to move. Far be it for him to deny her anything. Pearls, diamonds, the moon...certainly not this...

He bent down and clumsily pressed his lips to hers, drawing kisses as he slipped a hand between their bodies. Lacey shuddered when he brushed her clit, her inner walls fluttering deliciously around him. Gold wasn't going to last long, he was glad when Lacey's soft body soon tensed under him, and she spasmed with a sharp cry that sent him toppling over the edge after her.

For a few long moments, they lay in a tangled pile of limbs. Lacey's hands found their way into his hair again, softer now, gently brushing it out of his face. Gold lay perfectly content where he was, head pillowed between her breasts, ear against her heart thumping strongly in her chest. It was soothing in a way. Grounding. He softened and slipped from between her legs, connection broken, and he rolled off the top of her, onto his side

Lacey moved with him, wrapping her arm around his waist as he reached for the blanket he'd taken to keeping draped over the back of the couch. They'd never used it post-coital, but Gold wouldn't mind making that a regular thing. He'd arranged the dark gray afghan over them, Lacey somehow nudging it down over their legs with her feet until they were covered, and she pressed a kiss to the base of his throat.

"I missed you too..." Gold swallowed, and her lips brushed against his adam's apple. "Especially that cute little noise you make when you come."

A knot in his stomach loosened. For a moment...Lacey had once described herself as a free agent. She liked her freedom. Gold liked that she liked her freedom and was so unabashedly proud of it. And he liked her...he liked her a lot. He didn't want to frighten her off with the idea that he was possessive. It was best to keep things...to keep them sort of...to keep it quid pro quo.

They met, they fucked, they parted ways. It was one of the happiest, longest-lasting relationships he'd ever had that way. Once in a while Lacey would surprise him by, for example, showing up naked in his library to shag his brains out. Sometimes she even let him into her little apartment, (it wasn't in one of his buildings, which did remove a degree of power imbalance from their situation at least,) and wore his shirt while he made her breakfast. Even if it was just a bowl of sugary cereal.

The kind he kept a box of in his cabinet for the nights she slept over...

He was in trouble of letting this get out of hand. But...for now...

Gold felt himself smiling, pressing a kiss to the crown of Lacey's head. She was drowsy and soft in his arms, her lipstick smudged and her mascara flaking around her eyes, and he plucked the clip holding her hair loose. Her curls were soft, if tangled, when he brushed a hand over them, and Lacey made a pleased little nose as she nuzzled his collar, wound around him as she drifted to sleep, the late hour taking its toll on her as much as Gold.

For now...this was perfect, he smiled, falling asleep in his library holding on tightly for the night to come...


End file.
